Nothing is what it seems
by Sega
Summary: this is a U/H story!!! well......somethings up with relena....and chaos is back...well just read to find out more
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own, nor do I plan on owning either sailormoon or gundamwing. This is my first time writing a fic and would like a lot of input. If you have any ideas please write to me at jenesis_2002@hotmail.com. Critizisms and flames welcome.  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
Prologue  
  
It has been a year since peace has been achieved and all of the Gundam boys have seen each other. They all believed that this time the peace would last, but here they are all gathered at the Preventers headquarters. Seated at the table with them was Lady Une, Milliardo Peacecraft, who was seated beside an empty chair that was reserved for Relena.  
  
"We're waiting for Miss Peacecraft." Lady Une replied to all the questioning faces. As soon as this was said, the door opened to reveal Relena. All present were waiting for the piercing Heero wail, for it had been along time since they had seen each other. Yet none came. All were equally surprised to find the 'pink enthusiast' dressed in a silver long skirt with slits in the sides to her knees and a black sleeveless turtleneck. Relena took her sat and calmly with a troubled face, turned to Une.  
  
"May we please get started."  
  
"Um... Yes. We have a new enemy and before anyone speaks let me finish. This new enemy does not seem to want to take over the world or the colonies. We received a transmission that all he wanted was the Lady of the Cosmos." At this Relena seemed to pale a great deal then her eyes hardened. No one took notice, not even the perfect soldier or the silencer.  
  
"Miss Une," asked Quatre, "what or who is this Lady of the Cosmos?"  
  
"We don't know. The only thing that mentions anything similar to this is an old myth."  
  
"How do we fight them?" Demanded an impatient Wufei.  
  
"You don't." Came a quiet reply from the back of the room. All head turned toward the origin of the voice. What they saw shocked all of them even if only three showed it.  
  
Please review. If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter.. thank you. Ps. I need ideas for a villain. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR GUNDAMWING!! I DON'T CARE IF THAT LITTLE GUY IN YOUR HEAD TELLS YOU OTHERWISE, I DON'T!!!!! Now enjoy the story  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There stood a woman around the age of twenty. She had black hair with a green tint up in a half bun with the rest of it flowing down to her knees. She wore what looked like a sailor uniform with a really short skirt that would have caused nosebleeds, if they hadn't been so shocked. In her hand, she held what looked like a giant key.  
  
"Then who fights them? You?" Stated a laughing Duo. The answer he received was not the one he expected.  
  
"No I do." All heads whipped around to where the voice came from. A now standing Relena.  
  
"Onna, how can you fight them if we can't." Wufei asked in a snobbish voice. Completely ignoring Wufei, Relena turned and faced the woman.  
  
"So it is time. He has returned."  
  
"Yes, but this time he wants more."  
  
"How can he want more?" At the look on the woman's face Relena continued  
  
"Tell me what he wants."  
  
"Princess, he wants you as his bride along with the power." These words caused her to pale by a few more shades.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Demanded Heero, pointing his trusty gun at the woman. "Sailor Pluto, Heero Yuy. And I work for the princess, now put that gun down."  
  
"How do you know him?" Inquired Trowa.  
  
"I know all of you Trowa Barton."  
  
"Pluto we'll continue this later. Just let me know if the others are here."  
  
"I'm sorry princess but only the outers were reborn into this time line. They all have their memories of their past lives and have found on another. You will find them soon." With that, Pluto vanished into a black portal. Once she was gone and people got over the shock of seeing what they had just seen, all eyes turned to Relena.  
  
"O.K. Relena, how do you know that woman, Pluto?" Asked Milliardo a little confused as to what his sister had to do with all of this.  
  
"An old and very good friend." Was the simple response they received. They all wondered at the emphasis placed on the word 'old'. Her tone told them that that was all they were going to know on that subject.  
  
"What did you mean you will fight while we don't?" asked a slightly confused and angered Trowa.  
  
"That, will wait till later to be answered, but just so you know, it's not your fight. Now if I may be excused, I have matters to attend to." With that said, she stood up and left the room before they got their wits back. 


	3. snarfblat

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR GW!!!  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well it looks as if you've returned Chaos. After what? Two thousand years, you've decided to show your ugly face.  
  
These thoughts ran through her head as she exited to room. Once she was a few feet away from the door, she disappeared into a mist of silver sparkles, teleporting to the Time Gates where she knew Pluto waited for her. When she arrived she heard the familiar sound of Pluto's voice.  
  
"Stop now and go back or you will perish."  
  
"Puu, it's me."  
  
"Sorry Princess and welcome."  
  
"Stop calling me princess. My name is Usagi. Or Relena depending on the company, now. Tell me where are the Outers?"  
  
"All I am able to tell you is they will find you whether it be one by one or all together I don't know." Serena then walked up to Pluto and gave her a hug.  
  
"I thank Selene everyday that you've always been here. I would have gone mad if you hadn't."  
  
"I thank you for easing my loneliness with you visits. With out you....." They both hugged again. After about five minutes Serena teleported to the outside of the palace. Her arrival was hidden by the bushes and the shadows. She entered the palace. By now, it was late in the day and she was tired. The shock that he was back and she would have to fight him again finally hit her in full force without mercy.  
  
The war will never end. Never will I know peace now will I know rest.  
  
These thoughts depressed her and once again she found that she had wandered deep into the gardens of the palace. Near her was the bench where she has sat many times to escape the pressures of life. To escape her forced cheerfulness, the endless pacifism that was mainly wishful thinking on her part.  
  
For how can I be a Pacifist when I will be and always have been fighting an endless war that neither side can win. To be reborn as soon as I die just to fight again.  
  
When she was reborn in this time, unlike the other times, she had all the memories of her past lives. This was all to much for her at the time. So to fight all the pain she had suffered, she created Relena; an innocent, ignorant, naïve, peace preaching pacifist. Now that Chaos had returned, she could not longer keep up the act. She decided to drop the mask that was Relena. She took one last look at the moon and then she left to go to bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with the boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just before the doors closed, Milliardo went to chase after his sister. When he was out the door, all those still present in the room were thinking the same thing.  
  
What happened to Relena?  
  
Milliardo returned a few minutes later, with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"She's gone. I searched the hallways and there was no trace of her."  
  
"Where could the weak onna have gone to so fast?" No one had the answer. The meeting ended quickly and the pilots returned to one of Quatre's many mansions. They had agreed to return to the Peacecraft Academy, if not to be near the Preventers headquarters, then to be close enough to keep an eye on Relena. Though none of the pilots would even voice this, they were all worried yet intrigued by Relena's actions. Clearly this was not the Relena they knew. For one thing she didn't glomp Heero nor was she preaching pacifism. Quite the opposite. She said she would fight. She was quiet, reserved and seemed wise beyond her years. They had never seen this side of Relena before. They went to bed with these thoughts plaguing their minds. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! I promise to keep writing. I need some ideas and info on gundam wing. I promise to continue and fast as I can but I have a lot of school work to do. Thank you all again!!!! 


	4. it begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR GW!!!  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day was a Sunday. They pilots decided to check up on Relena. When they reached the palace they were told that Relena had left earlier that morning. She had left a message with one of the servants that she would be fine and not to go looking for her because 1) they wouldn't find her and 2) she would be fine on her own.  
  
"She said she would be back around noon." The servant also informed them. Since it was approximately 11:45 now, they decided to wait for her. Around 12:30 the boys were getting a little impatient. Relena was rarely late. Just as they were about to leave and begin a search for her, she walked into the room. She was dressed in black shorts that ended a few inches before her knees, a silver tank-top with an eight point star in on the front of the shirt and her hair up in a high ponytail. She also had silver socks and black and silver runners.  
  
"Well I'm back, so what did you want to talk to me about?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She awoke at 5:30.  
  
Well if Chaos is back then he's gonna be sending youmas to come and retrieve me.. or at least attempt to. So I might as well get some training in before he starts.  
  
With that thought she got out of bed showered, and went to look for clothes to wear. She looked through her closet in disgust. Practically everything she owned was either pink of had pink on it.  
  
I guess I'll just have to get a new wardrobe. But for now I guess there are alternatives.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on the training clothes she would like to be wearing for the day. Her nightwear slowly changed into training clothes. She looked herself over in the mirror to make sure she looked fine and had everything she needed. She them left the house heading for the forest near the palace. Over the years while the boys were out fighting in their Gundams, Serena would go out into the forest. There she found a clearing and used magic to make it so that people flying overhead couldn't detect it nor could radar. Also there was an area where she had make it resistant to magical attacks. She had an area for mobile suit training. She had had Pluto build her a Gundam. Since it was magically enhanced it was stronger then those of the pilots. She is also as good or better than all of the pilots including the perfect soldier. She is trained in all types of martial arts, can use any weapon made, is a perfect shot with any gun, and is in perfect shape for a fighter. She began her training with a warm up of running several miles, large sets of sit-ups, push-ups, leg raises, jumps and acrobatics such as rolls and cartwheels both ways. Once this was done she moved on to hand to hand combat. She went through all of the known types of martial arts, perfectly, then did her weapons training. Next was her favorite. Gundam training. Once this was completed, she began her magic training. She started out wither her easiest attack as moon then went through all of moons attacks form Sailormoon to Eternal Sailormoon. This finished, she went through each of the scouts attacks; from the easiest to the hardest. First was the inners: Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, then the outers: Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Last but not least of the scouts was Saturn since hers were the hardest if only by a small margin. When all of those were done, she moved on to Cosmos's attacks. It was noon by the time she was finished with all the magic attacks and she had decided to save training with the silver crystal for the next day when she had the time. She finished with a repeat of her warm up, but a little less intense because it was cool down. Then deciding that she was finished she headed back to the palace. Once she entered the palace, a servant came up to her.  
  
"Princess, the pilots are waiting for you in the living room."  
  
"Thank you." She then entered the room and let them take in her new appearance.  
  
"Well I'm back, so what did you want to talk to me about?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There was no glomping, no Heero wail, no politeness and no cheerfulness that make the Relena they know. This woman had silvery blond hair done in a simple high ponytail, but still managed to her knees. Her eyes ranged form light blue when she was happy to dark blue when she was mad. It wasn't the color that captivated them. They held so much innocence. More innocence then they thought possible. But with that innocence there was a deep sorrow that one so young should never know, and wisdom that seemed so old and so complete that only one who has lived forever would know. She had a body that any female would die for. Shapely legs and all the right curves in all the right places. She was 5' 6" tall and weighed at the most 115 pounds. In all their minds she appeared to be a goddess. But these young men had seen to much to judge by appearances alone.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where onna?"  
  
"If you must know I was looking around in the woods doing a little of this and a little of that."  
  
At least it's not a complete lie. I was out in the woods just not doing anything. Just training for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Is there anything else? I really need a shower so if there are any more questions be sure to write them down for a later date and I will see that I go over them whin I have the time. I'm sure you know the way out."  
  
With that she turned around and headed up the stairs to her room to take her shower. The pilots, very confused and still wanting answers decided to wait for her. After an hour of waiting Relena came back down the stairs. She was dressed in silver shorts with a white top. She also had on white sneakers with silver laces. Her hair, which now had a very noticeable silver tint was twisted into a french braid much like Duo's.  
  
"Guys, I thought that I told you to...." In the middle of her sentence her face went blank and her body became rigid.  
  
I wanna thank all of you who have reviewed!! You suggest help me to get the chapters out as fast as I possibly can. And I want you to vote for pairs!!! The other pilots and the outers. If you want I will do girl/girl and guy/guy relationships. Were please review!!!!  
  
Sega Jenesis 


End file.
